Molot
|Value = None |Img = |Level = 1 |Weapon Number = 2 |Damage = 279 per round |Range = 800m |Reload = 10 seconds |Capacity = 70 rounds |Unload = 12.2 seconds |Icn1 = Kinetic |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Acceleration Mode |Icn6 = |Weaponnum = 002 }} Introduction The '''Molot '''is a mid to long-range (up to 800 meters, with a 400-meter optimal range) light kinetic weapon. Strategy This auto-cannon can accelerate its fire rate up to 1.5x the usual speed, if fired continuously for longer than 3 seconds. The accelerated state is disabled if firing is stopped for more than 1 second or ammo is depleted. This weapon has a medium version, the Molot T, with the same rate of fire, but with higher damage per bullet. This weapon also has a heavy version, the Tempest, with even higher damage. As a light weapon, it is usually mounted in groups of 2, 3, 4, and/or paired with Tempest and Molot Ts. Concentrated fire from Molots can prove efficient and deadly in mid-range combat. The Molot is a versatile weapon. It can put pressure on robots at mid to long range (800 meters) and can be used in close combat, if needed. However, other common close range weapons, such as the Punisher, Magnum and Pinata, surpass the Molots damage at ranges below 300 meters. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 279 |level-02-cost = 10,000 |level-02-time = 5 minutes |level-02-damage = 303 |level-03-cost = 20,000 |level-03-time = 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 327 |level-04-cost = 40,000 |level-04-time = 1 hour |level-04-damage = 363 |level-05-cost = 200,000 |level-05-time = 4 hours |level-05-damage = 400 |level-06-cost = 400,000 |level-06-time = 8 hours |level-06-damage = 436 |level-07-cost = 800,000 |level-07-time = 12 hours |level-07-damage = 484 |level-08-cost = 1,500,000 |level-08-time = 16 hours |level-08-damage = 533 |level-09-cost = 3,000,000 |level-09-time = 20 hours |level-09-damage = 581 |level-10-cost = 5,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day |level-10-damage = 642 |level-11-cost = 8,000,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 2 hours |level-11-damage = 702 |level-12-cost = 13,000,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 4 hours |level-12-damage = 775 |total-upgrade-cost = 31,970,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 19 hours 35 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 70 rounds) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 775 |level-02-cost = 250,000 |level-02-time = 3 hours |level-02-damage = 790 |level-03-cost = 500,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 805 |level-04-cost = 1,000,000 |level-04-time = 8 hours |level-04-damage = 820 |level-05-cost = 3,750,000 |level-05-time = 15 hours |level-05-damage = 835 |level-06-cost = 3,750,000 |level-06-time = 15 hours |level-06-damage = 850 |level-07-cost = 3,750,000 |level-07-time = 15 hours |level-07-damage = 865 |level-08-cost = 3,750,000 |level-08-time = 15 hours |level-08-damage = 880 |level-09-cost = 3,750,000 |level-09-time = 15 hours |level-09-damage = 895 |level-10-cost = 3,750,000 |level-10-time = 15 hours |level-10-damage = 910 |level-11-cost = 3,750,000 |level-11-time = 15 hours |level-11-damage = 925 |level-12-cost = 3,750,000 |level-12-time = 15 hours |level-12-damage = 940 |total-upgrade-cost = 31,750,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 16 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 70 rounds) Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Trivia *Molot is Russian for hammer. *Also known as молот. *The Molot seems to be based on the Bofors 40mm auto-cannon. *This is one of two weapons that you start the game with (the other being the Spiral). Navigation